Cintaku Bersemi di Konoha Waterpark
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/ Liburan di Konoha Waterpark, berbuah cinta yang manis bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Warning: Shonen-ai! Yaoi! Boys Love! OOC! SasuNaru slight NejiGaa. Don't like, don't read!


"Hei Naruto"

"Yo! Gaara, ada apa?"

"Besok kamu mau ikut gak ke Konoha Waterpark?"

"Oh, waterpark yang baru dibuka itu ya?"

"Iya. Neji dapat empat tiket gratis kemarin. Kamu ikut ya?"

"Hmmm oke deh. Selama gratis sih aku ikut aja. Hehehe"

"Yaudah. Aku duluan"

"Gaara tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kamu bilang kan si Neji senpai dapat empat tiket, kalo aku, kamu terus, Neji senpai kan udah tiga tuh, nah satu lagi siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

**Cintaku Bersemi di Konoha Waterpark**

**By**

**Billaster**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T  
**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: Shonen-ai!Yaoi!Boys Love! OOC!**

**Pair: SasuNaru, Slight NejiGaa**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's POV

Haaaah aku kok nyesel gini ya sudah setuju sama ajakan Gaara. Kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, apa enaknya jalan sama tiga batu es berjalan itu. Pasti diem-dieman deh nantinya. Gak seruuuuu! Kalo Neji senpai itu orangnya kayanya gak asik deh, mukanya selalu serius gitu sih. Apalagi si Sasuke brengsek itu. Suka banget bikin orang darah tinggi. Huh teme banget tuh orang satu. Tapi masih ada Gaara sih. Meskipun dia juga termasuk es batu berjalan, tapi Gaara kan baik? Ya dia emang sahabatku yang paling oke deh walaupun emosinya irit. Ya, ya, ya. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

_Drrrrt.. drrrt _

Handphone ku bergetar. Ada sms ya? Dari siapa sih? Huh baru banget mau tidur juga ah.

_From: Gaara Panda_

_Naruto, tdr jgn malam2. Bsk kt brngkt pg, jam 8._

Huh, ini juga mau tidur. Eh busetdah pagi banget jam delapan. Bales dulu deh.

_To: Gaara Panda _

_Iya udah tau, kok pagi banget sih jam 8?_

_Drrrrt.. drrrt_

_From: Gaara Panda_

_Klo udh tau tidur, jgn protes. Telat kami tinggal._

Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Si Gaara ini kadang-kadang nyebelin juga deh.

_To: Gaara Panda_

_Gaara jahat deh, masa gtu doang d marahin?:( Yaudah aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi_

_Drrrrt.. drrrt_

_From: Gaara Panda_

_Ak gk mksd jahat Naru, ak cm ingetin km doang kok. Maaf deh. Oyasumi_

Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman. Walaupun Gaara ini kadang-kadang nyebelin tapi beda jauh ya sama Sasu-teme. Hehehehehehe.

_To: Gaara Panda_

_Hehehehe aku cuma bercanda Gaara. Sampai ketemu besok!_

_Drrrrt.. drrrt_

_From: Gaara Panda_

_Y. Smp ktmu_

Okelah. Aku tidur dulu. Pejamkan mata. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. zzzz..zzzzz..zzzzz

* * *

Normal POV

"NARUTO HONEEEY! KAMU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN SAYAAAANGGGG?" teriakan menggema dikediaman Namikaze. Teriakan tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan disebabkan oleh seorang wanita cantik bernama Kushina, ibunya Naruto.

"ADUH MAMAAAA, GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK GITU JUGA KALEEEEEE" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Kepalanya pusing, baru bangun tidur udah diteriakin seperti itu. Naruto pun menarik selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"Lah? Kamu sendiri juga balas teriak. Kalau kamu mau tidur lagi, yaudah. TAPI RAMENNYA MAMA BUANG SAJA!"

Mendengar ancaman Kushina dan menu sarapannya yang WOW, Naruto bergegas turun dari kasurnya dan segera berlari menuju meja makan.

_Grep _

"Mau kemana anak manis?" Dengan sigap, Kushina menarik ujung belakang piyama Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menjawab dengan apa adanya. "Mau makan ramen"

Senyum manis Kushina berubah menjadi garang. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna merah itu berkibar-kibar. "MANDI DULU SANA!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. "I-Iya"

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto bergegas menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan seorang diri.

"Mama, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa sih?"

"Jam 7.00. Kenapa memang?"

"Oh, itu aku mau pergi sama teman-temanku ke Konoha Waterpark jam delapan nanti. Boleh kan?" Naruto menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya. Menunggu ibunya menyiapkan semangkuk ramen untuk dirinya.

Kushina menaruh semangkuk ramen didepan putra semata wayangnya, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan tersebut. "Gimana ya?"

"Ayolah, Ma, boleh ya? Aku sudah janji sama Gaara" Naruto memandang Kushina dengan tatapan memohon.

Kushina menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau Mama melarang nanti kamu malah ngamuk-ngamuk didalam rumah"

"Asyiiiiik! Mama baik deh" Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Berarti Mama sendirian dong dirumah?" Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya pura-pura sedih.

Naruto memandang dengan pandangan bertanya ke arah ibunya. "Memang Papa kapan pulangnya, Ma?"

"Katanya sih, hari ini. Tugas dinas itu benar-benar merepotkan ya"

"Hahahaha, cieee Mama kesepian nih yeee gak ada Papa" Naruto tersenyum jahil dan menggoda ibunya.

"Apaan sih?! Anak kecil diem aja! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Kushina kontan berblushing ria, sambil memarahi Naruto.

'Padahal sudah menikah, tapi kok masih suka malu-malu gitu sih' batin Naruto. "Huh, iya-iya"

* * *

Naruto's POV

Aku berdiri di halte Konoha menunggu teman-temanku. Haish, mereka kok datangnya terlambat sih?! Eh tunggu, apa aku yang kecepetan ya?

"Aku kecepetan kali ya? Hu-uh" gumamku kesal. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkanku.

"Ngomong sendirian kaya orang gila ya, Dobe"

"TEME! Sejak kapan kamu disitu?!"

Ini dia nih si biang kerok. Datang-datang bikin kaget orang saja. Malah ngatain orang gila lagi.

"Baru saja"

"Oh"

"Hn"

"Hei"

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Hn?"

"Tidak jadi"

"Hn"

Ck. Menyebalkan. Apaan lagi maksud 'hn 'itu? Seleraku untuk sekedar mengajak dia mengobrol jadi hilang begitu saja.

"Dobe"

"Aku bukan dobe! Aku punya nama. Namaku Naruto, Teme"

"Dobe dan Naruto sama saja"

Grrrh. Apa-apaan si brengsek ini?

"Apaan sih? Jelas-jelas beda, brengsek!"

"Sama. Sama-sama idiot"

"APAAAA?! TEME BRENGSEK. PAGI-PAGI BEGINI MAU RIBUT SAMA AKU HAH?!"

Aku emosi. Sungguh, hampir saja aku menonjoknya kalau saja makhluk berambut merah dan makhluk berambut coklat panjang tidak datang menghampiri kami.

"Pagi-pagi kalian sudah berisik ya" Neji senpai berkata dengan datarnya. Ketua OSIS ini lama-lama jadi mirip Gaara deh, maksudku kedatarannya dalam berbicara gitu deh.

"Habisnya dia duluan bilang aku idiot" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tengahku tepat dihidung Sasuke. Tapi yang bersangkutan kelihatan cuek saja.

"Memang kau idiot"

Tuh kan brengsek.

"Gaara~ Sasuke tuh~" Aku memeluk lengan Gaara seraya mengadu pada sahabat terbaikku itu.

Aku melirik Gaara yang memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke brengsek itu tetap acuh, tatapan mematikan Gaara tidak ampuh.

"Naruto lepas ah. Biarkan saja si Uchiha satu itu" sepertinya Gaara mulai kesal juga death glarenya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Gak mau" Aku masih menempel pada Gaara, enggan melepas lengannya. Hingga- adududuh

"Kalau Gaara bilang lepas ya lepas dong" Aih senpai sialan. Neji senpai menarik Gaara dan ostosmastis aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Halah bilang aja cemburu" Aku mencibir.

Neji senpai memberiku death glare setelahnya. Serem juga sih, aku sampai merinding.

"Sudahlah Neji, ayo kita berangkat" Gaara menepuk pundak Neji. Dan Neji menghentikan tatapan membunuhnya padaku lalu tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

Gezzz, ada apa sih diantara mereka itu?

"Yaaa"

* * *

Kami berempat telah sampai di Konoha Waterpark. Setelah berdesak-desakkan di pintu masuk tadi, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan suasana kolam renang yang menyenangkan.

Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ada beberapa perosotan besar disini. Terdengar jeritan histeris dari perosotan tersebut. Aku mulai membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya perosotan itu.

"Dobe, mau sampai kapan kau disitu?"

Aku tersadar dari khayalanku. Mengabaikan pertanyaan si Teme, aku bertanya balik padanya.

"Mana Gaara dan Neji senpai?" Aku tidak melihat kedua orang itu soalnya.

"Sudah duluan ganti pakaian"

Gaara tega banget sih ninggalin aku. Pasti gara-gara senpai sialan itu deh.

"Kok Gaara gak nungguin aku sih?"

"Biasa. Si Neji itu"

"Huh. Sudah kuduga si senpai sok cool itu" Aku memanyunkan bibirku. "Ada apa sih dengan mereka?"

"Kamu gak tau ya? Dasar dobe" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Huh si teme jelek itu.

"Bisa gak sih gak usah pakai dobe? Teme jelek!"

"Gak bisa, Dobe. Cepetan ganti pakaian" Si Teme berjalan mendahuluiku. Huh pergi sana. Ngapain juga dia nungguin aku.

Eh? Tunggu. Kenapa dia nungguin aku ya? Kok...

Ah, sudahlah

* * *

Setelah berganti baju kami berempat berkumpul kembali.

"Jadi... kita berpencar atau tetap bersama-sama?" Aku bertanya. Melihat banyak sekali wahana air disini aku jadi tak tahan untuk menikmati semuanya.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku sama Gaara" Neji senpai menarik lengan sebelah kanan Gaara.

"Gak bisa. Gaara sama aku" Aku tak mau kalah, ku tarik lengan sebelah kiri Gaara.

"Dobe. Biarkan mereka" Sasuke teme ikutan menarik sebelah lenganku. Apa-apaan sih dia? Mau ikut-ikutan aja deh.

"Apa sih? Teme lepas!"

Jadilah kami saling tarik menarik sekarang.

"STOP" Gaara berontak. Otomatis aku melepaskan tanganku. Tapi aku lihat Neji senpai masih memegang lengan Gaara.

"Neji lepas" Gaara men-death glare Neji dan kelihatannya dengan berat hati, senpai itu pun melepaskan tangannya.

Aku melirik lenganku. Sasuke masih memegangnya. Sadar aku perhatikan, sontak si Teme melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

Aku menatap heran Sasuke. Apa sih maunya dia itu?

"Usahakan kita tetap bersama"

* * *

Gaara bilang usahakan kita tetap bersama. Tapi akhirnya kami berpisah-pisah juga. Entah dimana Gaara dan Neji senpai itu berada sekarang.

Tadinya, kami berada di satu tempat, yaitu di kolam arus. Tapi kami berpisah setelah memasuki kolam tersebut dikarenakan arus yang tidak beraturan dan kolam yang bercabang. Gaara dan Neji senpai dengan bannya ke kanan, sedangkan aku dan Teme ke kiri.

Kami menyewa ban bukan karena tidak bisa berenang, tapi peraturannya demi keamanan dan kelancaran saat menaiki perosotan maka dari itu kami menyewanya. Tapi semua orang disini juga menyewa ban kok. Ban yang besar, yang disediakan untuk dua orang.

Iya, aku dan Teme menyebalkan ini satu ban sekarang.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menikmati aliran kolam arus ini. Lalu kulirik, Teme.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Ujarku ketus. Cukup terkejut juga mendapati dia sedang menatap ke arahku.

"Hn" Teme memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih 'hn' mu itu? Aku gak ngerti tau!" Kesalku. Dicari di kamus manapun juga hn itu gak akan ada artinya kali.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menatapmu?" Teme menatapku lagi. Kali ini lebih intens. Seringaian dibuat olehnya.

_DEG_

Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Duuh, kok aku jadi deg-deg an gini sih?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Rasa panas mulai menjalari wajahku. Ck, kenapa sih aku ini?

"Oi, Dobe? Kamu gak berani menatapku ya?"

"SIAPA YANG GAK BERANI?" Aku buru-buru menatap wajah si Teme satu ini. Tapi rasa panas di wajahku ini bukannya menghilang, tapi malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Normal POV

"Masa? Wajahmu udah kaya tomat busuk tuh"

"TEMEEEEEEE!"

_Splash_

Naruto menciprat-cipratkan air kolam ke wajah Sasuke.

"Rasakan itu hahahaha"

"Haish, DOBE!" Sasuke mengelap wajahnya, kemudian menciprat-cipratkan air kolam ke Naruto juga.

_Splash Splash_

"Kau tak akan menang dariku, Dobe"

_Splash Splash Splash_

"Enak saja, pasti aku yang akan menang"

_Splash Splash Splash Splash_

"Aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari ban ini, Dobe"

_Splash Splash Splash Splash Splash_

"Tidak akan, Teme. Kau yang akan ku jatuhkan"

Adegan ciprat menciprat itu pun semakin sengit di tengah kolam arus ini. Hingga,

_BYUUUUR_

"Kau jatuh, Teme"

"Dobe, kau juga jatuh!"

Mereka berdua pun terjatuh dari ban yang dinaiki tersebut.

Hening.

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Sementara Sasuke masih tertawa, Naruto pun terdiam.

'Tampan...' pikir Naruto. Terpesona melihat tawa Sasuke yang baru pertama kali dilihat olehnya. Naruto kembali merona.

"Hahaha... ekhem" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya setelah menatap Naruto yang terbengong-bengong sambil mengatur kembali suaranya.

"Dobe" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto. Naruto pun terkesiap.

"Te-teme" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-anu"

"Hn?"

"BAN KITA!" Naruto menunjuk ban yang disewanya bersama Sasuke hanyut terbawa arus.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk Naruto.

"Ayo kita kejar"

"Hn"

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan melawan arus kolam demi mengambil kembali bannya yang sempat terlupakan.

* * *

"Teme, ayo kita naik perosotan yang itu" Naruto menunjuk salah satu perosotan yang ada disana.

Sasuke yang menyeret ban jumbo yang tadi berhasil diambil kembali olehnya dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Tidak"

"Ayolah, Teme~"

"Tidak. Kamu pikir gak berat apa naik tangga dengan ban sebesar ini?" Sasuke masih terus berjalan dengan menyeret ban jumbo tersebut.

"Aku bantu deh ya? Pleaseeeee?" Naruto menghadang jalan Sasuke sambil menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Hn. Terserah. Dan hentikan tatapanmu itu. Menjijikan"

Lain di mulut lain dihati,

'Sial! Naruto manis banget' pikir Sasuke.

"Yeayy! Teme Baik!" Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan. Kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

"Dobe lepas! Menjijikan"

Sekali lagi, lain di mulut lain dihati,

'Sial! Empuk banget, jangan lepas kek' pikir Sasuke mulai mesum.

"Ehehehe maaf deh, Teme" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hn"

'Yaaaaah, dilepas' batin Sasuke miris.

* * *

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh"

"Teme payah! Naik tangga segitu doang udah ngos-ngosan"

Sasuke mendelik ke Naruto. "Dobe! Kamu bilang mau bantu, bantu apaan?! Emangnya kamu pikir gak berat naik tangga sambil bawa beginian?!" Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Ehehehe habisnya tangganya kecil, jadi kan gak bisa dibawa berdua ehehe" Naruto nyengir. Sasuke mendecak kesal.

"Hn. Lain kali kubunuh kau" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Maaf deh, hahaha. Ayo Teme, kita meluncur"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Meluncur katanya?

"Teme?" Tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Naruto pun menegurnya.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah. Tinggi. Lalu mukanya memucat.

"Temeee?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu bersiap meluncur dengan mengikuti arahan si penjaga perosotan(?)

Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto. Dalam hatinya dia sudah komat-kamit berdoa.

'Tuhaaaaan! Aku takut ketinggian. Tuhan biarkan aku tetap hidup. Aku belum menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto. Tuhan tolong aku!'

Sas, lebay ah.

"Siap ya, 1 2 3"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ban SasuNaru pun meluncur. Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan. Naruto berteriak antara senang dan takut, sedangkan Sasuke yang phobia ketinggian berteriak dengan full perasaan takut.

Ban SasuNaru meluncur meliuk-liuk mengikuti pola perosotan. Ban tersebut seakan-akan bisa terlempar kapan saja dari arena perosotan itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"NARUTOOOOOO AKU BELUM MAU MATIIIIIIIII"

"AKU JUGAAAAAAAAAA"

Makin lama jantung Sasuke makin deg-degan ketakutan gak karuan. Dengan segenap hati Sasuke pun berteriak.

"NARUTOOOOO AKU MENCINTAIMUUUUUUUU"

_BYUUUUUUUUR_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kemudian membukanya. 'Aku belum mati. Terima kasih, Tuhan' pikirnya.

Sasuke menoleh kesampingnya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang diam membeku.

"Dobe?"

"Sas..."

"Hn?"

"Tadi.. Tadi itu maksudnya apa?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tadi yang mana?"

"Yang barusan kamu teriak sebelum- ah mungkin aku salah dengar saja ya ahahaha" Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Tawanya pun terdengar kikuk.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia teringat, ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto saat berteriak tadi. Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Lalu kemudian ia pun memutuskan, mungkin ini saatnya.

"Tidak"

"Eh" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Tidak apanya?"

"Kamu tidak salah dengar. Itu benar"

"Ma-maksudmu k-kau men-men-men-"

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu" Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Semburat merah tipis tergores diwajahnya yang tampan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat busuk sekarang. "T-t-tapi kau selalu mengataiku bodoh. Dan selalu bertengkar denganku. Aku pikir kau membenciku"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau memang bodoh, Dobe"

Naruto mendelik ke Sasuke. "Tuh, kan! Kamu pasti bercanda, Teme!"

"Aku gak bercanda. Kamu bodoh. Tidak menyadari selama ini aku hanya mencari perhatianmu. Dobe!" Sasuke membuang muka.

Naruto tertegun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasa-rasanya mau pingsan. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Pikirnya.

"Teme.."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Aku pikir- bukan. Aku rasa. A-a-aku juga mencintaimu"

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto. Senyum pun merekah dibibirnya.

"Ayo kita pacaran, Dobe"

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat dimana Neji dan Gaara berada.

"Naruto dimana sih?" Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir dengan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Naruto aman kok sama Sasuke. Duduk dong, pusing aku liat kamu mondar-mandir kaya gitu" cetus Neji dan dibalas dengan delikan maut Gaara ke arahnya.

Gaara dan Neji sudah rapi dan berpakaian lengkap dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tak kunjung kembali.

"Gaara!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, refleks Gaara menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Keduanya juga sudah rapi dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Gaara, kamu dari mana saja sih? Aku dan Teme- Auw sakit" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Gaara.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kamu dari mana saja sih?"

"Ehehehe Gaara khawatir ya sama aku?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Gaara tidak merespon, Naruto pun cemberut.

"Aku sama Sasuke habis, anu- itu, emm- apa ya?" Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Pacaran. Kita habis pacaran" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Naruto sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Hah?" Gaara melotot. Neji juga melotot.

"Pacaran?" ulang Gaara.

"Kok bisa?" lanjut Neji.

"Bisa dong" ujar Naruto polos.

"Gak percaya" sahut Neji, "Kami butuh bukti" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukti? Gampang"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dan dengan refleks Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

_Cup_

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Oh! Mereka berciuman. Di depan umum! Naruto mencoba meronta tapi tak bisa. Alhasil, Naruto pasrah, dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati ciuman pertamanya, bersama kekasihnya. Sasuke, Teme-nya.

Melihat itu, lagi-lagi Gaara dan Neji membelalakan matanya. Kemudian Gaara membuang muka. Semburat merah terpancar di wajahnya.

"Gaara..." panggil Neji.

"Apa?" sahut Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Kiss dong"

"Ogah"

"Gaara jahat"

"Bodo"

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Masih hanyut dalam ciuman mereka. Lembut, tapi memabukkan.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N**

Halooo, Billaster disini. Gimana, gimana? Bagus atau jelek ficnya? Mohon pendapatnya ya readers sekalian xD

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
